<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Неужели, дорогой, ты не слышишь мой сигнал (СОС) by ttimsshel</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27653215">Неужели, дорогой, ты не слышишь мой сигнал (СОС)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ttimsshel/pseuds/ttimsshel'>ttimsshel</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, M/M, Miscommunication, Pining, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 20:53:56</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,172</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27653215</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ttimsshel/pseuds/ttimsshel</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Оказавшись в одиночестве на планете, Оби-Ван думал, что его сообщения ни до кого не доходят, и начал отправлять личные послания Энакину, не зная, что тот всё прекрасно слышит.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Obi-Wan Kenobi/Anakin Skywalker</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>19</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Неужели, дорогой, ты не слышишь мой сигнал (СОС)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            A translation of

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/18207311">darling can't you hear me (s.o.s.)</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/nessa_j/pseuds/nessa_j">nessa_j</a>.
        </li>

    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I've sent the request permission to transalte the work to the author some time ago, but unfortunately, haven't received a reply. I will delete this text upon the author’s request.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Миссия эта должна была быть лёгкой: простая геолоразведка с целью определения того, является ли необитаемая луна Лекино-Четыре подходящим местом для расположения на ней республиканского медицинского пункта. Им и нужно было лишь смотаться туда и обратно — задание не заняло бы больше одного дня. На луну отправили шаттл с Оби-Ваном и одним из клонов.<br/>
Конечно же, все «лёгкие миссии» под командованием Энакина никогда не шли по плану.<br/>
— Генерал Скайуокер.<br/>
Стоящий на мостике Энакин развернулся и дал Рексу знак, чтобы тот продолжал.<br/>
— Наши сенсоры засекли образовавшуюся в атмосфере луны ионную бурю. Шаттл генерала Кеноби недостаточно оснащён, чтобы выдержать подобный магнитный поток.<br/>
— Нам удалось с ним связаться? — Энакин старался не выказывать в голосе беспокойства за Оби-Вана, но понимал, что Коди и Рекс видели его насквозь.<br/>
— Никак нет, сэр. Все наши запросы остались без ответа, — ответил коммандер Коди.<br/>
— Может, им уже удалось достигнуть поверхности? — Асоке явно не хотелось рассматривать другие варианты.<br/>
— Даже если удалось, они застряли там, пока буря не рассеется, — отметил Рекс.<br/>
Энакин вновь обернулся к обзорному экрану. Он был уверен, что, случись что-нибудь с Оби-Ваном, он бы почувствовал это, но пребывать в неведении Энакин терпеть не мог.<br/>
— «Решительный», это генерал Кеноби. Шаттл уничтожен, а клон Рокета погиб.<br/>
Энакин чуть ли не смёл Коди со своего пути, подбегая к терминалу связи.<br/>
— Оби-Ван! Ты в порядке?<br/>
Повисло несколько напряжённых секунд тишины,<br/>
— «Решительный», пожалуйста, ответьте. Это Оби-Ван Кеноби.<br/>
Рекс встал рядом с Энакином.<br/>
— Мы Вас слышим, генерал Кеноби. Это «Решительный».<br/>
— Вы меня слышите, «Решительный»? Прошу, ответьте.<br/>
— Есть ли способ усилить передачу сигнала? Ионная буря, должно быть, блокирует сигнал, — сказал Коди, начав возиться с чем-то на мониторе.<br/>
— Это «Решительный», пожалуйста, подтвердите получение сообщения.<br/>
Энакин почувствовал, как с каждой секунды тишины сильнее замирает его сердце. Секунды обернулись минутами, но облегчение от того, что он снова услышит голос Оби-Вана, всё не наступало.<br/>
Энакин закрыл глаза на мгновение и попытался дотянуться до учителя через их связь, но связь оказалось искажённой и слабой.<br/>
— По крайней мере, мы знаем, что он в порядке, — неуверенно проговорил Рекс.<br/>
— Мы не можем просто оставить его там. Мы с Ардва возьмём «Сумерки» и спустимся к нему. — Энакин открыл глаза и оттолкнулся от коммуникационной стойки.<br/>
— Нет, учитель, погодите! Ионная буря выведет из строя все бортовые компьютеры на «Сумерках», и тогда вы оба застрянете там, — возразила Асока.<br/>
— Я не могу просто ровно сидеть на месте! Что, если он ранен? Что, если ему нужна помощь? Ионная буря может рассеяться лишь через несколько дней.<br/>
Энакину потребовались все силы, чтобы сдержаться и не повысить голос. Он понимал, что Асока была права, но ему претила мысль о бездействии.<br/>
— Мы ничего не будем делать, — спокойно сказала Асока. — Рекс и Коди продолжат наблюдение за датчиками и не оставят попыток связаться с магистром Кеноби, а затем, как только это станет безопасно, мы отправим шаттл, чтобы спасти его.<br/>
Энакин не стал отмечать то, что её план, в общем-то, сводился к тому, чтобы сидеть и ничего не делать.<br/>
Несмотря на нежелание соглашаться с ней, Энакин не мог не ощутить тёплый прилив гордости. Он гордился Асокой за то, что она смогла сохранить ясность мышления и не позволила беспокойству за Оби-Вана затмить свой рассудок. Сделать то, чего Энакин никогда не сможет достигнуть.<br/>
* * *<br/>
Вскоре Энакина насильно погнали с мостика.<br/>
— Учитель, хватит круги наматывать и дышать коммандеру Коди в шею. Он и без Вас прекрасно знает, как считывать информацию с датчиков.<br/>
Энакин обернулся и уставился на неё, но Асока осталась невозмутима. Прошло почти два часа с момента, когда «Решительный» получил первое сообщение от Оби-Вана, а ионная буря, бушующая в атмосфере луны, не показывала никаких признаков уменьшения. Оби-Ван попытался снова выйти на связь примерно через час, но, судя по всему, так и не смог получить от них ни одного ответа.<br/>
Энакин сделал вид, что не услышал облегчённого выдоха Коди, стоило ему отойти от коммуникационной стойки. Ему, наверное, стоит извиниться перед Асокой. Энакин чувствовал её беспокойство через их связь, и знал, что она волнуется за Оби-Вана не меньше его.<br/>
Он даже не осознавал того, что начал ходить туда-сюда, пока Асока не остановила его, схватив за руку.<br/>
— Учитель, пожалуйста, — сказала она тихо. — Ваше явное беспокойство заставляет Ваших солдат нервничать. Пойдите помедитируйте, или потренируйтесь, или займитесь чем угодно, только уйдите с мостика. Мы оба прекрасно знаем, что Оби-Ван более чем способен позаботиться о себе за эти пару часов, пока Вас здесь не будет. Пожалуйста?<br/>
Чёрт. И когда только Асока успела стать такой уверенной и проницательной? Энакин понимал, что она была права, он видел, как нервно косились на него клоны, словно боялись чего-то, но не мог не бросить на ученицу хмурый взгляд, покидая мостик.<br/>
И что теперь ему делать? Медитацию он даже не рассматривал как вариант; единственный раз, когда Энакин достигал спокойствия во время этого занятия, — это медитируя с бывшим учителем. Ему нужно было заняться чем-нибудь, чем угодно, чтобы выплеснуть часть беспокойной энергии, что кружилась внутри него из-за мыслей о том, как он беспомощен.<br/>
Приняв решение, Энакин развернулся в направлении к ангару. Асоке успешно удалось уговорить его, что взлетать и пытаться спасти Оби-Вана было бессмысленной затеей, но ничего не мешало ему убедиться, что «Сумерки» были готовы к взлёту в любой момент.<br/>
Ардва засвистел, когда Энакин приблизился к кораблю.<br/>
— Не беспокойся, приятель, с Оби-Ваном всё будет в порядке. — Слова, сорвавшиеся с его языка, показались бессмысленными. Энакин хотел бы поверить в них так же легко, как поверил в них его астродроид.<br/>
Энакин вздохнул, беря протянутый ему дроидом гидроключ.<br/>
— Я просто… Он нужен мне. Мне нужно, чтобы он вернулся ко мне.<br/>
Привязанность всегда была одной из слабостей Энакина, но Оби-Ван никогда не казался ему слабостью. Оби-Ван действовал на него так, как никогда Энакину не удалось бы подействовать на себя самого. Даже во время сражения Оби-Ван оставался уверенным и непоколебимым, идеально уравновешивая неистовую и яростную натуру Энакина. Мысль о том, что ему придётся жить без Оби-Вана, оставила тёмную дыру внутри груди, которая ощущалась почти на физическом уровне.<br/>
На мгновение он подумал о Падме. Их любовь была страстной, пылкой и волнующей, и Энакин продолжал любить её, но иногда ему с трудом удавалось разжечь внутри себя огонь после долгих месяцев разлуки. Оби-Ван же всегда уравновешивал его, независимо от того, как долго они не видели друг друга.<br/>
Энакин грустно усмехнулся.<br/>
— Я, наверное, никогда не был хорошим джедаем.<br/>
Ардва тихо свистнул и последовал за Энакином на корабль. На нём, на самом деле, особо нечем было заняться; корабли всегда были готовы взлететь сразу же по первому приказу. Энакин без энтузиазма повозился с проводами, прежде чем упасть в кресло пилота.<br/>
— У меня ужас что творится сейчас в голове, Ардва. Что мне делать?<br/>
Астродроид прощебетал ответ, который звучал подозрительно похоже на «возьми себя в руки», но Энакин не услышал этого, отвлёкшись на входящую передачу, что поступила на его личный комлинк.<br/>
— Энакин? Ты здесь?<br/>
Энакин не стал задумываться о том, как подпрыгнуло его сердце, когда он услышал голос Оби-Вана.<br/>
— Учитель, я здесь. Пожалуйста, ответь мне.<br/>
— Энакин?<br/>
— Да, Оби-Ван. Это я.<br/>
Оби-Ван вздохнул, и Энакин мог услышать его разочарование даже сквозь помехи.<br/>
— Не знаю, почему я думал, будто это, в отличие от канала связи флагмана, сработает.<br/>
— Оби-Ван! Подожди!<br/>
Но Оби-Ван уже оборвал связь, оставив Энакина наедине с его разбитыми надеждами.<br/>
* * *<br/>
Прошло несколько дней, прежде чем Оби-Ван ещё раз попытался связаться с Энакином по его личному комлинку. Им всё ещё не удалось отправить ни одного сообщения застрявшему на луне джедаю, несмотря на всего его едва ли не ежечасные попытки связаться с ними согласно протоколу. Волнение Энакина всё усиливалось с каждой неудачной передачей, и из-за непрекращающейся все эти дни бури дыра в его груди лишь разрасталась сильнее.<br/>
— Энакин?<br/>
Энакин подскочил с кровати, чтобы схватить свой наручный комлинк. Рекс затолкал генерала в его каюту несколько часов назад, угрожая закрыть его там, если Энакин не попытается хотя бы немного поспать.<br/>
— Я знаю, что ты меня не слышишь, но здесь довольно одиноко, и иллюзия разговора с тобой хоть немного успокаивает меня.<br/>
— Оби-Ван, обещаю, мы скоро вытащим тебя оттуда. Как только буря рассеется.<br/>
— Наверное, впервые с момента, как началась война, я по-настоящему остался один.<br/>
— Ты не один, учитель. Мы все прямо здесь.<br/>
— Понимаю, что должен воспользоваться возможностью помедитировать и поразмышлять, чтобы восстановить свои силы, но обнаружил, что привык к присутствию клонов рядом. После стольких месяцев тишина теперь кажется мне… нервирующей. — Оби-Ван замолчал на несколько мгновений, а, когда заговорил вновь, его голос был грустным: — И, как бы мне ни хотелось это признавать, я привык и к тебе тоже. Знаю, что не должен, но я ценю дружбу между нами.<br/>
Энакин замер, когда слова Оби-Вана достигли его слуха. Его наставник всегда был довольно скрытным человеком, всегда держал свои эмоции и мысли при себе. Энакин ощутил прилив гордости за то, что Оби-Ван доверял ему достаточно, чтобы раскрыться перед ним. И только потом вспомнил, что Оби-Ван не знал, что Энакин слышит его сообщения.<br/>
Оби-Ван глубоко вздохнул, и от этого грустного звука у Энакина защемило в сердце.<br/>
— Ох, Энакин, посмотри, что ты со мной делаешь.<br/>
Оби-Ван оборвал связь ещё до того, как Энакину пришла в голову мысль ответить что-то.<br/>
— Оби-Ван? — прошептал он в тишину своей каюты.<br/>
* * *<br/>
Буря усилилась. В течение нескольких часов шестого дня «Решительный» не получил ни одного сообщения от Оби-Вана.<br/>
Энакин вновь начал ходить туда-сюда по мостику, но в этот раз никто не спешил его останавливать. Он и без того бесился из-за этого, что ему приходилось ничего не делать и ждать, пока закончится буря, но, когда Оби-Ван часто выходил с ними на связь, они по крайне мере знали, что тот жив и в порядке. Теперь же, когда от него не поступило ни одного сигнала за последние несколько часов, в голову Энакина закрались самые ужасные мысли о том, что могло случиться с его учителем.<br/>
— Уверен, что не можешь ещё усилить сигнал, Ардва?<br/>
Ардва с негодованием засвистел, и Энакин подавил в себе вздох.<br/>
— Прости, приятель, я знаю, что ты стараешься изо всех сил.<br/>
Энакин опустил голову и сжал пальцами перила, металл протестующе скрипнул под хваткой его механической руки. Возможно, буря не усилилась, возможно, Оби-Ван не выходил с ними на связь потому, что оказался ранен или ещё чего похуже.<br/>
Нет, Энакин не мог позволить себе подобных мыслей. Он не мог отвлекаться на всякие «возможно» и «что, если».<br/>
Он ощутил присутствие Асоки за своей спиной. Она опустила руку на его предплечье в попытке утешить.<br/>
— Сенсоры показывают, что буря медленно затихает. Вскоре мы получим сообщение от Оби-Вана, я уверена, — мягко проговорила Асока, боясь вывести Энакина из себя.<br/>
— Она затихнет достаточно, чтобы сквозь неё мог пройти корабль?<br/>
— Нет, магнитный поток всё ещё сможет вывести из строя бортовые компьютеры, — ответил стоящий рядом с терминалом связи Коди.<br/>
Энакин почувствовал, как сжалось металлическое ограждение перил под его пальцами. Если буря не утихнет в ближайшее время, он в любом случается попытается пробиться к луне, будь эта ионная буря проклята.<br/>
— «Решительный», пожалуйста, ответьте. Оби-Ван Кеноби на частоте.<br/>
Энакин понял, что его сердце замерло от звука голоса Оби-Вана. Его накрыло ощутимой радостью, и Энакин наконец выдохнул. Он почувствовал облегчение, исходящее от Асоки и клонов, которое, однако, сразу же испарилось, когда они поняли, что их сообщения до Оби-Вана всё ещё не доходят.<br/>
Энакину нужно было покинуть мостик, нужно было сделать это до того, как Асока почует бурю эмоций, бушующую в его голове. Энакин видел направленные на него недоумённые взгляды, когда он резко оттолкнулся от перил о пошёл прочь.<br/>
Ему нужно было немного времени, чтобы привести мысли в порядок. Он слишком сильно хлопнул дверью в свою каюту и упал на кровать. Энакин вздохнул. В его голове и впрямь ужас что творилось.<br/>
Он не мог понять, почему ему не удаётся отпустить своё беспокойство. Напряжение и волнение продолжали расти, несмотря на все его попытки держать их под контролем.<br/>
Глубоко внутри Энакин понимал, почему с ним это происходит. Он чувствовал себя потерянным без успокаивающего присутствия Оби-Ван рядом. Энакин не желал признавать, что ему нужна была помощь, он должен быть выше этого.<br/>
— Энакин.<br/>
Энакин быстро сел на кровати.<br/>
— Оби-Ван, я здесь.<br/>
— У меня здесь выдалось много времени, чтобы поразмышлять. О войне, о Республике, об Ордене джедаев и моём месте в нём и… — он замешкался. — И о тебе, Энакин.<br/>
— Я тоже думал о тебе, Оби-Ван. Всё, о чём я могу сейчас думать, — это как бы вытащить тебя оттуда.<br/>
Оби-Ван продолжил, не выказав никаких признаков, что услышал ответ Энакина:<br/>
— В основном здесь я чувствую себя таким беспомощным. Я не могу ничего сделать, я даже не знаю, живы ли вы там ещё или наш флот был атакован. Всё, что мне остаётся, — довериться Силе.<br/>
— Мы здесь в порядке, никто на нас ещё не нападал.<br/>
— И я знаю, что ты, вероятнее всего, тоже чувствуешь себя беспомощным. Представляю, какую шумиху ты там наделал. Не удивлюсь, если Коди и Рексу даже пришлось прогнать тебя с мостика.<br/>
Энакин улыбнулся: Оби-Ван попал в точку.<br/>
— На самом деле меня оттуда прогнала Асока.<br/>
— Но я знаю и то, что ты придёшь за мной. Всегда приходишь, я полагался на тебя слишком много раз. Проведённые здесь последние несколько дней заставили меня осознать, каким слабым я стал из-за тебя. Я не должен рассчитывать на то, что ты спасёшь меня, я не должен желать того, чтобы ты пришёл за мной. Я должен смириться с дарованной мне Силой судьбой и должен поверить в то, что оказался здесь по воле Силы. Но я знаю, что, окажись мы в обратной ситуации, то не стал бы мешкать и отыскал бы путь к тебе.<br/>
Энакин почувствовал слёзы на своих щеках, но не стал стирать их. Оби-Ван стал слабым из-за него? Он всегда думал, что Оби-Ван думает об их связи так же, как думает сам Энакин: что вместе они были сильнее, что они уравновешивали друг друга.<br/>
Оби-Ван грустно усмехнулся.<br/>
— Из-за одиночества я стал таким сентиментальным. Знаю, что говорю это недостаточно часто, но я очень горжусь тобой. Ты стал отличным джедаем. Отношения у нас не сразу заладились, я злился на тебя первые несколько месяцев из-за того, что мне пришлось приложить столько много усилий, чтобы завоевать доверие Квай-Гона, а он так легко отказался от меня ради тебя. Но со временем я стал восхищаться тобой. Больше положенного, если быть честным.<br/>
Энакин нахмурился, когда Оби-Ван заговорил о первых нескольких месяцев после смерти Квай-Гона. Оби-Ван всегда относился к Энакину с добротой и уважением, но даже будучи ребёнком Энакин мог ощутить засевшие в сердце наставника чувства горечи и печали.<br/>
— Ох, Энакин, иногда мне кажется, что ты даже не представляешь, как действуешь на меня. Ты так ярко сияешь, что я ощущаю себя одним из тех мотыльков с Рилота, которого влечёт к твоему пламени, хотя и знаю, что оно сожжёт меня. И я позволю тебе сжигать меня раз за разом, если таким образом смогу и впредь оставаться рядом с тобой.<br/>
— Оби-Ван, я бы никогда не смог причинить тебе вред. Ты мой лучший друг.<br/>
Энакин понимал, что слова «лучший друг» и вполовину не могли описать, что значил для него Оби-Ван, но не знал, как точнее выразить свои чувства.<br/>
Оби-Ван понизил голос и говорил теперь почти шёпотом.<br/>
— Как бы мне ни хотелось признавать, но были такие… случаи, когда мне ночами было настолько холодно и одиноко, что… — он вновь грустно вздохнул, и за этим последовал звук, будто Оби-Ван зарылся пальцами в свои волосы. — Что я хотел, чтобы ты сжёг меня, что я хотел потянуться вперёд и ощутить твоё опаляющее присутствие рядом со мной, в мыслях и физически.<br/>
Вздохнул ещё раз, добавил:<br/>
— Ох, Энакин.<br/>
И оборвал связь.<br/>
Энакину показалось, будто его сердце прекратило биться. Что именно пытался сказать Оби-Ван? Это звучало почти как… Нет, Оби-Ван бы никогда.<br/>
Энакин заснул с мыслями об Оби-Ване.<br/>
* * *<br/>
— Ты снился мне.<br/>
Энакин резко проснулся. Голос Оби-Ван звучало хрипло после сна и из-за чего-то ещё, что Энакин не мог назвать точно.<br/>
— Каждый раз я говорю себе, что этот раз будет последним, но, кажется, никогда не прекращу этого. Не могу сбежать от тебя даже здесь.<br/>
Энакин медленно сел на кровати, сердце громко стучало в груди. К щекам прилил жар из-за слов Оби-Вана. Голос Оби-Вана никогда не звучал так хрипло, из-за его пробившегося акцента по позвоночнику Энакина прошла волна чего-то, похожего на возбуждение.<br/>
— Ох, блять, Энакин. Я всегда говорил себе, что выше этого, что, как джедаю, не должен поддаваться низменным инстинктам, но, думаю, таким образом в очередной раз нарушил Кодекс из-за тебя. По крайней мере так я могу сделать вид, что это просто напряжение и волнение, появившиеся из-за войны, могу убедить себя, что мне просто нужно выпустить пар и это не привязанность, которую я пытаюсь отрицать вот уже долгие годы. По крайней мере так я почти могу убедить себя, что не люблю тебя.<br/>
— Оби-Ван, я тоже тебя люблю.<br/>
Энакин никогда не думал об этом прежде, но не пожалел о своих словах. Чем сильнее он задумывался об этом, тем большим смыслом они наполнялись. Он не мог представить свою жизнь без Оби-Вана, где был Оби-Ван — там был дом. Энакин улыбнулся. Он любил Оби-Вана.<br/>
На другом конце комлинка повисла длинная пауза, и на мгновение Энакину показалось, что связь оборвалась.<br/>
— Энакин?<br/>
— Оби-Ван? Ты меня слышишь?<br/>
— Да, Энакин, я тебя слышу, — ровным голосом ответил Оби-Ван, от его былых эмоций не осталось и следа.<br/>
Энакин уже подскочил на ноги, притянул к себе Силой сапоги и прицепил световой меч к своему поясу.<br/>
— Генерал Скайуокер, — раздался из-за двери голос Рекса. — Буря улеглась настолько, чтобы мы смогли пройти через неё на корабле, но мы не знаем, как долго продлится затишье. Коммандер Тано и Ваш астродроид уже направились к «Сумеркам». Она сообщила, что что отправится без Вас, если Вы не поторопитесь.<br/>
Энакин уже выскочил за дверь, не дав Рексу докончить, и чуть ли не врезался в ничего не подозревающего капитана.<br/>
— Понял, Рекс. Уже в пути.<br/>
«Держись, Оби-Ван. Мы идём за тобой».<br/>
* * *<br/>
Энакин едва ли был в себе во время полёта на луну. Ему казалось, что всё его тело вибрирует, энергия и предвкушение беспокойно пульсировали под его кожей. Ему нужно было увидеть Оби-Вана, ему нужно было самому убедиться, что с его учителем всё в порядке. В идеале, он надеялся застать Оби-Вана без лишних глаз, чтобы выяснить, правдой ли было всё то, чем он неосознанно поделился с ним в своих сообщениях, но на это ещё будет время.<br/>
Долго ему ждать не пришлось. Оби-Ван уже был готов к их прибытию и поднялся на борт почти сразу же, как только Ардва открыл двери.<br/>
Энакин едва дождался того, пока двери вновь закроются, прежде чем поднять корабль в воздух. Он не хотел рисковать усилившейся бурей, из-за которой они трое могли бы застрять здесь.<br/>
Асока подскочила со своего кресла, как только появилась возможность, бросилась к Оби-Вану и крепко обняла его.<br/>
Энакин развернулся, чтобы наконец посмотреть на Оби-Вана и почувствовал, как дыхание застряло в горле. Оби-Ван выглядел уставшим и малость потрёпанным, но видимых ранений на нём не наблюдалось. Энакин покраснел, когда понял, что скользит взглядом по широким плечам Оби-Вана, и ощутил лёгкий всплеск ревности от того, что эти сильные руки сейчас обнимали Асоку, а не его.<br/>
— Ох, магистр Оби-Ван, мы так волновались за Вас, — проговорила Асока. — Все Ваши сообщения поступали на «Решительного», но мы никак не могли ответить Вам.<br/>
Оби-Ван нахмурился.<br/>
— «Решительный» получал все мои сообщения?<br/>
Асока кивнула.<br/>
— Да, хотя был небольшой промежуток времени, когда буря усилилась и мы не получали от Вас вообще ничего. Мне казалось, что учитель сломает корабль, пытаясь усилить сигнал.<br/>
Не смотри Энакин на Оби-Вана так пристально, то даже и не заметил бы, как тот крепче сжал челюсти и как сильнее напряглись его плечи. Энакин ощутил тяжёлый взгляд наставника, направленный на него, и почувствовал, как защемило в собственном сердце из-за боли и страха, которые он увидел в глазах Оби-Вана, прежде чем тот отвёл их в сторону.<br/>
Энакин развернулся, когда дыра в его груди разверзлась. Они стояли всего в нескольких метрах друг от друга, но сейчас Оби-Ван ощущался от него так далеко, как никогда прежде.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>